


Long-Lost Letters

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Flavour, Parent-Child Relationship, S-Support (Fire Emblem), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: A number of support conversations I wrote in 2017 forUnassumingVenasaur'sGay Awakening/Gay Fates hacks. Support summaries in the chapter notes.





	1. Frederick/Libra C-S

**Author's Note:**

> Frederick and Libra on love, duty, and grief.

**C support**

Libra: …

Frederick: *enters*

Frederick: Ah, Libra, I’ve been looking for you.

Frederick: …but I see you are busy. I apologise for the interruption.

Libra: It is no concern. I am merely working on a set of dolls for the orphanage. It is of no urgency. What may I help you with?

Frederick: Ah, well. It is…something of a personal question, actually.

Frederick: …too personal. I shouldn’t bother you with my probing. Apologies.

Libra: Please – there is little I would not wish to reveal to you.

Libra: And if the question is truly too revealing, I may always refuse to answer.

Frederick: …of course.

Frederick: Well. Taking that into account, I was wondering…

Frederick: How have you been feeling, recently?

Libra: …well, thank you. And you?

Frederick: No, no – I don’t mean it as small talk. I mean it seriously.

Frederick: How you’ve been feeling since… the death of the Exalt.

Libra: …

Libra: You need not worry about me. I have been carrying on as usual, as much as possible.

Frederick: …really? You weren’t affected at all, by her death?

Libra: Of course. But I knew that it was foolish to wallow in feelings of despair.

Libra: Instead, I could better serve her memory by bringing about the good she wished for in the world.

Libra: A priest’s work is never complete. There is always more good that can be done.

Frederick: …

Libra: Why do you ask?

Frederick: Lately I have been…consumed by thoughts.

Frederick: All my life I have served Lord Chrom. And at every moment, I have been aware of the possibility of tragedy.

Frederick: If it became necessary, I would lay down my life in an instant for him. But I cannot protect him all the time.

Frederick: Lady Emmeryn’s death…has made that very clear.

Frederick: So, I cannot stop wondering… what would I have done if it had been Lord Chrom slain?

Frederick: To have my Lord so cruelly taken from me… I’m sure I would be inconsolable.

Frederick: But I see now. That is merely my own weakness.

Frederick: My duty is to Lord Chrom, but more broadly to the entire royal family. I cannot let myself hesitate even for a moment in grief.

Libra: Frederick…

Frederick: Forgive me for keeping you, Libra. I will leave you to your work now. *Frederick leaves*

Libra: He’s gone…

Libra: (…for a moment, he seemed incredibly sad…)

 

**B Support**

Libra: *enters*

Libra: Frederick. Are you busy at present?

Frederick: Not at all. I’m merely doing the third round of inventory on our magical supplies.

Frederick: Feel free to speak as I work.

Libra: …of course.

Libra: I wanted to tell you that I have been thinking a great deal about our conversation recently.

Libra: Thinking, and praying.

Frederick: Oh? What is this about?

Frederick: Have you more to say on the subject? Further words of inspiration to help me more fully dedicate myself to my duty?

Libra: No.

Libra: I have realised that what I spoke was wrong.

Libra: I am sad that the Exalt has died.

Libra: Although I did not know her personally, just as you dedicated your life to Lord Chrom, I dedicated mine to hers.

Libra: I was supposed to protect her. To lay down my life for her. But I failed.

Libra: Even if my ultimate loyalty lies to Naga, I cannot deny the importance that Lady Emmeryn held for me.

Libra: To have her so suddenly taken from us – from me – leaves me terribly grieved.

Frederick: …

Frederick: I’m very sorry to hear that.

Libra: There is no need for you to apologise. It was I who made such a cowardly attempt to hide from my own feelings.

Libra: Leaping immediately into this army after barely a breath… How on earth can I have possibly understood what I was doing?

Libra: To think that I could switch my duties and my feelings so easily… it is an insult to those who truly dedicate themselves to this cause.

Libra: To people like you.

Frederick: …do you truly see it that way?

Libra: Yes. Thank you for showing me the truth, Frederick.

Frederick: But… I’m sorry, I never intended to cause you to think such painful things…

Libra: It matters not. It was necessary for me to come to this realisation.

Libra: And once more, it seems, I have found myself obstructing your work.

Libra: As such, I shall take my leave now.

Frederick: It’s really not necessary-

Libra: *leaves*

Frederick: …

 

**A Support**

Frederick: …

Libra: Ah! Frederick. What is occupying your busy hands today?

Frederick: I’m putting together a menu for the rest of the week. Have any requests to make?

Libra: No requests… instead, I offer my help to you.

Frederick: I appreciate the offer. But there is really no need.

Frederick: You can feel free to return to your praying, or any work you are doing for your orphanage.

Libra: No! I insist!

Libra: I must help you!

Frederick: …

Libra: …I apologise for the outburst.

Frederick: It is no trouble. But what’s with this sudden passion for menu-formation?

Libra: …I felt the need to make an apology to you.

Frederick: Hm? What for?

Libra: The last time we spoke… I spoke many sad things. Cruel things.

Libra: I was overcome by the sudden outpouring of my grief, and as a result, acted rashly.

Libra: I told you that this army was not important to me. But that is not the case.

Frederick: …

Libra: After that conversation, I continued to pray… and I realised something more.

Libra: When Lord Chrom offered me a position in this army, I cannot say that I was reacting objectively.

Libra: Perhaps, yes, I was desperate for some other purpose to my life, after my previous purpose was so suddenly extinguished.

Libra: But I also cannot say that it was the wrong decision.

Libra: Lord Chrom… offered me a chance to carry out Lady Emmeryn’s vision in another form.

Libra: And through that, my grief was eased.

Libra: I admit that I hid from my own grief. But it was not all hidden.

Frederick: …so, it was your new duty which allowed you to continue on?

Libra: Yes, in part.

Frederick: Then, I still do not know what I will do.

Frederick: Lord Chrom serves as the leader of this army. Without him, our cause is forfeit.

Frederick: I am still left with nothing.

Libra: But, you see, there is also the second thing I realised.

Libra: It is partially my duty which allowing me to continue moving, yes…

Libra: …but it is also the bonds which I have developed with the other members of this army.

Libra: Together, we have been able to support one another when we are in strife, and bring ourselves joy in times of victory.

Libra: The feeling of being part of such a wonderful group – that brought me an immeasurable relief.

Frederick: Then, I’m very pleased to have been able to provide you some comfort.

Libra: You have certainly done so.

Libra: And I, too, promise that I will continue to support you.

Libra: No matter what happens… our bonds will remain strong.

Frederick: Thank you, Libra.

Libra: It is no trouble at all – exactly the opposite, in fact.

 

**S Support**

Frederick: Libra.

Frederick: My apologies, but I have come to ask you another question.

Libra: It is no worry at all!

Libra: In fact, when I consider the end result of your last question, this surely seems a blessed occurrence!

Frederick: (What a dazzling smile…!)

Frederick: …

Libra: Frederick? Is something wrong?

Frederick: …oh!

Frederick: Ah…sorry for my absent-mindedness. I will try not to waste your time so.

Frederick: (This is exactly what I was worried about…)

Libra: You could never waste my time. But, your question…?

Frederick: Well… I was wondering about something you said earlier.

Frederick: That your grief over Emmeryn’s death was healed by both your dedication to our cause, and the bonds between your fellows.

Frederick: Since then, I have been wondering…

Frederick: Of them, which is more important?

Libra: …you are asking for my opinion?

Frederick: Yes.

Frederick: The answer is very important to me, so I ask that you treat this question with utmost seriousness.

Libra: I see…

Libra: …

Libra: …it is hard to say what I believe. But…

Libra: As a priest, I was taught to value the greater good above all else – including personal attachments.

Libra: (Though, I have had much trouble with that, recently…)

Frederick: …

Frederick: …I see.

Frederick: My question has been answered. That is all I wished to bother you with.

Libra: Wait -

Frederick: I shall go now.

Libra: What is that you are holding in your fist?

Frederick: It is nothing. Merely a selfish thought.

Frederick: You are right – I ought to be dedicating myself entirely to Lord Chrom.

Libra: Frederick-

Libra: …is there someone else you would like to dedicate yourself to? A bond you would like to deepen?

Frederick: …!

Libra: Please tell me. You are my dear friend, and your happiness is important to me.

Frederick: …yes. There is.

Frederick: You.

Libra: …!

Libra: A ring…!

Frederick: When we first met, I was immediately struck by you – your calmness and strength in the face of such tragedy.

Frederick: But as we have become closer, I have come to understand much better.

Frederick: That you are strong not because you lack emotions, but because you move forward alongside them.

Frederick: And in coming to such realisations, I came to understand my own feelings better as well.

Frederick: That I do not see you as a friend, or a teammate – but as the man I love.

Frederick: But, I know that I am being selfish. We both have duties far more important than petty romance.

Frederick: I should never have distracted you with my queries to begin with.

Frederick: Do not feel the need to respond. I have my Lord, and my duty. I cannot ask for more.

Libra: You need not do so. What you desire shall be freely given.

Frederick: What?!

Libra: Although we have spent only a short time together, I have already found myself growing so much.

Libra: Understanding myself better. And, yes…becoming happier.

Libra: I had not realised how unhappy I had been, until you showed me what I could be feeling.

Libra: Every moment we have spent together is precious to me. How could I not fall in love with you, too?

Frederick: But…didn’t you say that your duty is more important?

Libra: They are both important.

Libra: I spoke too hastily. It is futile to place one above the other.

Libra: For why should they contradict one another?

Libra: I can love you, and I can serve Naga, and the royal family. And so can you do the same.

Libra: My beliefs are extremely important to me, and my duty to the Exalt has brought me to where I am now.

Libra: But why should I turn away another source of meaning and happiness for me?

Frederick: Libra…

Libra: There is no need to choose. We may carry out our duties together – side by side.

Frederick: …if that is truly the case…

Frederick: …I cannot think of anything that would bring me greater joy.

 

**Ending text:**

As Ylisse’s new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his husband, Libra. But he never forgot to spend time at his husband’s orphanage, where they worked together to spread the word and good will of Naga.


	2. Sumia/Kellam C-S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumia tries to make Kellam some friends. Unfortunately, she has a habit of attracting attention to herself.

**C Support**

Sumia: *humming* Hm hm hmmm!

Kellam: Oh, there’s Sumia. She must be headed to lunch.

Kellam: Wait, you’re coming – Hi, Sumia!

Sumia: Wha- who said that?!

Sumia: Ahh -!

*thump*

Kellam: Oof, you almost tripped over me there!

Sumia: Wha? Wha?!

Sumia: Oh! It’s you, Kellam!

Sumia: Hi there! Wow, it feels like it’s been ages since we’ve talked, huh?

Sumia: Oh – and sorry for falling half on top of you, heh…

Kellam: That’s fine, I don’t mind.

Kellam: But, yes! It’s nice to talk to you again!

Sumia: But what are you doing out here?

Kellam: Well, I finished lunch, so I was just heading off for some training.

Sumia: On your own? Isn’t everyone else just going to lunch now?

Kellam: Well… it is me, y’know?

Kellam: I mean… you must be familiar with how I tend to fade into the background…

Sumia: But that doesn’t mean you can’t have company, right?

Sumia: Or do you prefer to be alone…?

Kellam: Well, no… 

Kellam: But, most people don’t even tend to notice I'm here in the first place…

Sumia: Wait wait wait wait wait.

Sumia: Are you telling me that the whole army has been ignoring you? All this time?!

Kellam: ‘Ignoring’ implies something deliberate. I’m pretty sure it’s an accident.

Sumia: But still! That sounds awful!

Sumia: You’re such a nice person, I’m sure anyone here would be glad to be your friend!

Kellam: I wouldn’t go that far…

Sumia: Well, I would! And I’ll prove it to you!

Sumia: I am gonna get you some friends, buster, and snap!

Kellam: Wait, what? That’s really not-

Sumia: I insist! I know I’m kinda silly, but I’m actually not bad at making new friends!

Sumia: Come along with me tomorrow, and I guarantee you’ll have a new friend by sundown!

Kellam: ...all right. If you insist.

Sumia: Yay! This is gonna be a lot of fun, I promise! (leaves)

Kellam: Hoo boy… I hope this goes okay...

 

**B Support**

Sumia: All right. Just watch and learn!

Sumia: By the time I’m done, this guy is gonna be a friend for LIFE!

Kellam: Haha, sure…

Sumia: Hello, sir! Do you have the time to spare a moment?

Sumia: I wanted to speak to – whoa!

(CRASH) (CLANG)

Sumia: Ack! Sorry, sorry, I just -

(FLOOP) (SPLAT)

Kellam: Oh my…

Sumia: Oh no! Let me just -

(FWIP) (CAW! CAW! CAW!)

Sumia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

(transition)

Sumia: I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!

Sumia: I’ll have all your chickens back by sundown, I promise!

Sumia: I truly had no idea your shelves were so fragile… or your cages…

Sumia: Ugh… well THAT was a total failure…

Kellam: It’s all right. He got so mad, I’m not sure I’d want to be friends, anyway.

Sumia: …OH YEAH.

Sumia: Gods!! I completely forgot about the plan!!

Kellam: Oh, it’s fine. I really don’t mind.

Sumia: I am SO dumb. I had one task! And it wasn’t a difficult one!!

Sumia: Just introduce someone to someone else! Anyone could do that!

Sumia: Except me…

Kellam: You’re wrong!

Sumia: I – what?

Kellam: So you tripped over. And knocked a few things over. And tripped again.

Sumia: Ugh…

Kellam: You were still trying for my sake. And not just anyone would do that!

Kellam: You’re not dumb. You’re brave and kind and an essential part of the army.

Kellam: You’re perfect the way you are!

Sumia: I… you…

Sumia: ...thank you. That’s actually… a really nice thing to say.

Kellam: It’s just the truth. You’ve always been the heart of the Shepherds.

Kellam: Even before you came into battle with us, you were always there to cheer us on.

Kellam: I always appreciated that. Even if I never mentioned it until now.

Sumia: ...eheh.

Sumia: All right!! You know what this means, then, right?

Kellam: Huh? What does it mean?

Sumia: I need to get RIGHT back in there and start making you some new friends!!

Kellam: O-oh.

Sumia: You’re totally right – I can’t let this get me down!

Sumia: I’m doing this for Kellam, after all! So I can’t let anything stand in my way!

Sumia: Meet me again tomorrow! I’m doing it right this time! (leaves)

Kellam: …

Kellam: (Well, I’m glad she brightened up again, at least…)

 

**A Support**

Sumia: I’m soooo sooooorry…

Kellam: Yeah, uh. Wow.

Sumia: I can’t believe I messed up again! And we were SO close this time!

Kellam: Yeah, it’s kind of hard to believe. And I just saw it happen.

Sumia: How could I be so clumsy?!

Kellam: I mean, even the spices… I can’t imagine how long that’ll take to wash out.

Sumia: Urrrrrrrrgh…

Kellam: Oh, um – but I’m still thankful that you wanted to help me!

Sumia: ...yeah. Exactly! I still can’t let this get me down!

Sumia: Maybe if we meet in an open field somewhere – there’s no way I’ll screw that up-

Kellam: Sumia? Maybe we should call this off.

Sumia: Wha- what?

Kellam: I mean, I appreciate that you want to help! But…

Kellam: Well, you don’t need to exert all this effort. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.

Sumia: Don’t say that! I really… hate that!

Kellam: What?

Sumia: I just – feel so useless, you know? I want to be able to do at least SOMETHING…

Sumia: Especially after you said such nice things yesterday…

Kellam: And I meant them! You really are great the way you are!

Kellam: It’s just, well. I don’t really think I’m worth all of this, frankly.

Sumia: Huh? What do you mean?

Kellam: Well… there is a reason that I’m like this. And it was all my fault to begin with.

Sumia: How?

Kellam: It’s not something I’m proud of… but I guess you deserve to know, now.

Kellam: You see, I come from a big family, and we were very poor.

Kellam: I had a lot of brothers, and since we didn’t have much money, we had to share everything.

Kellam: But I was a mean kid, and I hated sharing, so I tried to steal things for myself.

Kellam: To punish me, my parents started ignoring me – and I ignored them back.

Kellam: And, well… things just stuck this way, I guess.

Sumia: Oh, wow… that’s so awful…

Kellam: Yeah. So really, there’s no need to try and help me.

Sumia: No, no – I mean your parents! They’re such – asses!!

Kellam: H-huh?!

Sumia: I mean – not to disrespect your family or anything! But ooh, your parents – they have me steaming!

Sumia: How could they treat their own son like that, when he was just a kid?!

Kellam: B-but I was selfish-

Sumia: Because you were hungry, and scared! Y’know what animals do in that situation? They lash out!

Sumia: It’s not their fault! They’re doing whatever they can to survive!

Sumia: Um, not to compare you to an animal, or anything! But you were a kid!

Sumia: What else were you supposed to do?! Your parents should’ve just told you off and left it at that!!

Kellam: I… I never thought about it like that.

Sumia: Did you really believe that, all this time? That all of this was just… justice?

Kellam: …

Sumia: Oh, Kellam. Everyone deserves friendship!

Sumia: Which is why I feel so bad… I wish I could give that to you.

Kellam: ...you already have.

Sumia: Huh?

Kellam: ...I’d like to have more friends, yes. But right now, I don’t feel like I need them.

Kellam: Not when I have the best friend I could ever ask for right here.

Sumia: Aww… you really do say the nicest things!

Kellam: So, no more plans. Why don’t we just… hang out?

Sumia: Hehe, you’re on it!

 

**S Support**

Sumia: Kellam! Keeeeellaaaaaam!

Sumia: Ooh, where is that guy?! He is WAY too good at hiding!

Kellam: Huh? Did you need me, Sumia?

Sumia: Kellam!!

Kellam: Whoa, hi there!

Sumia: (Oh wow… He’s so beautiful in the sunlight…!)

Kellam: Wait, you’re gonna – whoa!

Sumia: Ack!

(thump)

Sumia: K-Kellam… you caught me!

Kellam: Y-yeah…

Sumia: (He really is like a knight from a fairy tale…!)

Kellam: …well, here you go.

Sumia: Oh! Haha, yeah. Sorry for clinging to you like that!

Kellam: It’s fine. Did you need something?

Sumia: Yeah! Um, I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about!

Kellam: Another plan?

Sumia: Hehe… I suppose you’re not wrong, there…!

Kellam: …

Kellam: All right, I’ll just say it. I’m not interested in any more of your ‘plans.’

Sumia: ...wait, what?!

Kellam: Sorry, that sounded rude, didn’t it? 

Kellam: I just… well, I just wanted to say that it was fine.

Kellam: You don’t need to try and introduce me to people anymore. I don’t want that.

Sumia: Er, that’s not what I meant.

Kellam: You – oh! Oh, uh… sorry.

Sumia: But, you sounded kind of mad… did I do something to upset you?

Kellam: I’m not mad! I just… I…

Sumia: And don’t you even try to act like it doesn’t matter!

Sumia: We’re best friends, remember?! And you deserve affection as much as anyone!

Kellam: …yeah. I think I’m finally starting to believe that.

Kellam: It’s just – you tripped over me again, just then.

Sumia: ...yeah? So? That’s, um, not exactly strange for me…

Kellam: But it means you didn’t see me here. And I thought…

Kellam: Well, I thought maybe you would, now. Since we’re… best friends.

Sumia: ...and that’s why you got mad.

Kellam: Pretty ridiculous, huh? I should know by now that’s just the way I am…

Sumia: ...Kellam, I can tell you that you are totally wrong!!

Sumia: I didn’t trip because I didn’t notice you! Exactly the opposite!!

Sumia: I saw you, and I got distracted, because… well, because you were so handsome!!

Kellam: …! That’s…

Kellam: ...nice of you to say, but…

Sumia: You don’t believe me!

Sumia: Okay, mister, how about THIS for proof!!

Kellam: Hey, what are you throwing-

Kellam: ...is this a ring?

Sumia: Yeah! See? This is what I came to see you for!

Sumia: Because I… I…

Kellam: …

Sumia: ...oh my god please forget all of this and just let me-

Kellam: You… you wanted to give me this?

Sumia: Ahhhhhh I can’t believe I even messed up the proposal!!

Kellam: I...but… you really mean this?

Sumia: Y…yeah! I do! Please… marry me, Kellam!

Kellam: … no. There’s – there’s no way I could do this to you.

Sumia: What?!

Kellam: You’re… I mean… you’re so…

Kellam: You’re so vibrant! And full of life! You’re like a summer’s day, warming everyone you touch!

Kellam: There’s no way I could let you do this…

Kellam: Drag you into the shadows with me…

Sumia: I don’t care!

Kellam: You- !

Sumia: I don’t care if it’s sunny or cloudy or freezing cold! I love you, Kellam!

Sumia: I’ve never met any man as kind or patient or understanding as you!

Sumia: I want to be with you, forever! No matter how badly things go or how much I mess up!

Kellam: Sumia…

Kellam: ...yes. Yes!

Kellam: How could I say anything else? To the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met?

Sumia: And you, my knight in shining armour!

Kellam: I promise to be beside you whenever I can, no matter what!

Sumia: Hehe – maybe that’s the solution to my clumsiness, actually?

Sumia: As long we keep holding hands then – wha!

Sumia: Or… you could hold me. Like this.

Kellam: Anything for you, Sumia.

Sumia: Just be yourself. That’s all I’ve ever wanted!


	3. Cynthia/Kjelle C-S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Cynthia fangirls and the Kjelle fangirls meet and become something much more difficult.

**C Support**

(“Eeee! It's her! It's really her!”)

Cynthia: Hehe, hey girls! Back again today, huh?

(“We love you, Cynthia!!”)

Kjelle: *enters* ...Cynthia.

Cynthia: Hey, Kjelle! Come here to train, too? We should team up!

Kjelle: I did. But there's a more pressing issue right now…

Cynthia: What do you mean?

(“Oh Gods! It's Kjelle too! I knew we'd see her!!”)

Kjelle: ...what, precisely, are all these girls doing here?

Cynthia: Ahah, well... I guess I kinda tend to get a lot of fan mail, from place to place?

Kjelle: As do I.

Cynthia: Ooh, I thought so! Well, anyway, since we're camped pretty close to a city this time, I guess word got 'round!

Cynthia: So, they're here to see us!

(“They're talking!! I can't hear, what are they saying?!”)

Kjelle: They're certainly...enthusiastic.

Cynthia: Haha, yeah…

Cynthia: But, don't you think it might be kinda fun, actually? We could show them all our coolest moves!!

Cynthia: Having such an immediate audience could really help me work on my poses!

Kjelle: ...I really don't care about that at all. Having so many people gathered around is quite tiresome.

Kjelle: But if they're going to be watching anyone, it's probably better that they're watching us.

Kjelle: They'll be able to learn what true strength looks like.

Cynthia: Exactly! The opportunity we have to inspire all of these girls is amazing!

Cynthia: So, what do you say? Work-out buddies?!

Kjelle: ...just for this once.

Cynthia: Yay!

 

**B Support**

(“Is Kjelle here yet? I really hope we see her again today...”)

Kjelle: *enters* Cynthia.

Cynthia: Hey girls! We're both back here again!

(“They're standing together!! They're so gorgeous I can't breathe...”)

Kjelle: ...over the past few days I've noticed something.

Kjelle: These girls... aren't interested in our training at all.

(“Cynthia's so cute, she makes such a good combo with a cool girl like Kjelle... It's too perfect!”)

Cynthia: Hm?

Cynthia: Oh, I guess not. They're more interested in the two of us, really!

Kjelle: *sigh*

(“Are they fighting?! I don't think my heart could take that...”)

(“But they're so perfect together! They must be a couple!”)

Kjelle: ...wait, what was that?

Cynthia: Ehe, they've really gotten into it!

Cynthia: Hey girls! Having fun over there?!

(“Ahh, She's talking to us!! You guys are totally dating, right?!”)

(“Kiss her! Kiss her!!”)

(“Kiss!” “Kiss!” “Kiss!”)

Kjelle: What?! There's no-

Kjelle: Mmph!

Cynthia: *kisssss*

(“Oh Gods! Oh gods!! They're kissing!!! CynKjelle is real!!!”)

(“This is the greatest day of my life!!!”)

Kjelle: Mf- Cynthia! You're coming with me. Now.

Cynthia: That's right, girls! If you work hard and always keep up the fight for justice, you too could meet the girl of your dreams!!

*scene transition*

Kjelle: Cynthia. What the seven hells was that?!

Cynthia: Huh? I just…

Kjelle: Encourage your own annoying fangirls all you want, but I have no interest whatsoever in taking part.

Cynthia: Oh... oh! Oh Gods... I'm so sorry!

Cynthia: I just got so caught up in the moment... I didn't think at all!

Kjelle: No. You didn't.

Cynthia: I'm sorry... I promise I won't do that again!

Kjelle: See to it.

*Kjelle leaves*

Cynthia: Oh man…

 

**A Support**

Kjelle: *enters* Cynthia.

Cynthia: Ack!!

(*crash*)

Kjelle: ...are you done?

Cynthia: Sorry, you just... startled me.

Kjelle: You've been avoiding me.

Kjelle: And considering how loud you always are, it's pretty obvious.

Cynthia: Oh...sorry.

Cynthia: I just still feel so bad for what I did before. I should never have kissed you without asking you first.

Cynthia: It was an awful violation of your boundaries. It's not what a hero would do.

Kjelle: Hm? I don't care about that at all.

Cynthia: You – what?

Kjelle: Oh, please. I'm not some wilting farm girl. I've faced attacks from some of the crudest and most brutal enemies known to Ylisse.

Kjelle: I can handle one single little kiss.

Cynthia: Oh. Then...what were you mad about?

Kjelle: I was mad that you drew me in to your silly, unnecessary sideshow!

Kjelle: I was willing to tolerate those girls as long as they might be able to learn what a proper soldier looks like.

Kjelle: But they have no interest in that whatsoever. Only the stupid fantasies of weaklings.

Cynthia: ...is that what you really think about them?

Kjelle: Yes. They are weak. I am not going to encourage that.

Cynthia: Don't say that about them.

Kjelle: What?

Cynthia: Call them annoying, or silly, or invasive, or loud, or whatever else. But don't call them weak.

Cynthia: I mean, what do you expect them to do? Just conjure up a suit of armour and single-handedly enlist on the spot?!

Cynthia: These girls are just villagers, y'know?! They don't have the money for that!

Cynthia: Not to mention, like, families! Even children! And farm stuff to take care of!

Cynthia: They haven't got time to spend six hours a day doing push-ups, or whatever it is you do every morning!

Cynthia: They watch us because we give them a glimpse into the life they could lead. The heroes they want to be, but can't.

Kjelle: ...you know an awful lot about them.

Cynthia: Yeah. Because they're the people we're trying to protect, you know?

Cynthia: What's the point of all this if we're not actually helping people or making the world a better place?

Cynthia: Working to make peoples' lives better... And serving as an inspiration to keep everyone's spirits high…

Cynthia: That's what I mean by 'true strength'.

Kjelle: ...I have to admit, I didn't expect this from you. I admired your ability in battle, but I never knew you had this fierceness in you.

Cynthia: Well, yeah. I know you think it's silly, but being a hero of justice... that's what it means to me, deep down.

Kjelle: I underestimated you. I apologise.

Kjelle: And... I will admit that you have a point. I was too harsh, earlier.

Cynthia: Well, I got someone to shoo them away, so you won't have to deal with them any more, anyway. No more yelling, no more training buddies.

Kjelle: I'm very grateful for the former. 

Kjelle: But I see no reason why we can't continue to train together, on our own.

Cynthia: Really?! Hehe, yay!

 

**S Support**

Cynthia: Hey Kjelle! Ready to begin our morning training?!

Cynthia: Ooh, you look mad already. Meet some dumb boy on the way?

Kjelle: Not this time. Ugh, on my morning run I happened to see another one of those fangirls.

Cynthia: Oh no! What'd she say?

Kjelle: She was just sad that I wasn't with you, actually.

Cynthia: Aww, hehe! It's probably a good thing they don't know we're still training together, huh…

Kjelle: Absolutely. Honestly – I can understand why they would look up to us individually.

Kjelle: But why this fixation on the two of us as a couple?!

Cynthia: Heh, well... it probably means different things to different girls.

Cynthia: But, um... For a lot of them, I'd probably say... it's that they themselves have a girl they have a crush on.

Cynthia: And by watching us, they can imagine what it'd be like to be with their crush... And know that it's possible…

Kjelle: Tch. More pointlessness.

Cynthia: …

Cynthia: I wanted to ask you something.

Kjelle: Go ahead.

Cynthia: Why do you think romance is pointless?

Kjelle: I don't.

Cynthia: It's really just another – wait, really?!

Kjelle: Yes. As I said before – I'm not a blushing maiden. There are people I like and people I don't, like anyone else.

Kjelle: And I have no objection to finding a partner to spend my life with, as long as they are worthy.

Cynthia: So…

Kjelle: What I find pointless is projecting your own feelings onto totally unrelated people.

Kjelle: If you like someone, just tell them. Moping around isn't going to do anything at all.

Cynthia: …

Cynthia: ...okay.

Cynthia: All right then. In that case…

Cynthia: Kjelle, I like you!

Cynthia: You're totally cool and strong, without even trying to be like I'm always doing!

Cynthia: When I kissed you back then, I did it because of the heat of the moment. But also because I really, really wanted to kiss you!

Cynthia: Even if I must seem childish to you, I'm always really pleased when I can impress you or make you smile!

Cynthia: So – go out with me!

Kjelle: Heh. Good work.

Kjelle: I accept.

Cynthia: !! Really?!

Kjelle: Yes. You are an adept soldier – I know how much strength it takes to keep yourself on those pegasus steeds, and how much skill to fight there.

Kjelle: You are the least cowardly person I have ever met. Almost to a fault.

Kjelle: But... you are honest and determined. You never give up. I have always admired that.

Cynthia: O-oh wow... I never thought I'd hear you say something so nice to me...!

Kjelle: It's just the truth. I couldn't deny it.

Cynthia: Hehe... Wow, who'd have those girls would become right about us being together, after all?

Kjelle: Ugh. 

Cynthia: Don't worry – we don't have to tell them. Just being with you is enough for me!

Cynthia: But... well, I can't say I can blame them, at this point. We make a pretty sweet couple!

Kjelle: Now that I can agree with!


	4. Sully/Lissa C-S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next four supports are all connected - this one is the initial Sully/Lissa C-S, the next two give the parent/child supports for Sully+Owain and Lissa+Kjelle, and the final is the Owain+Kjelle sibling support.
> 
> Sully and Lissa reunite and engage in some competition, but a lot has changed since they were kids.

**C Support**

Lissa: Hey, Sully!

Sully: Lissa! What'cha up to today?

Lissa: Nothing really! I just happened to see you training and thought I'd come over and chat!

Lissa: It feels like it's been ages since we've really hung out…

Sully: I'll say! We used to stick together all the time back in the day!

Sully: Until you went off and decided to go become a 'proper lady' instead…

Lissa: Pffft, pretty sure that's the first time someone's accused me of that!

Sully: Well, compared to me, that’s for sure.

Lissa: Hehe, guess I can't argue with that!

Lissa: But huh, I guess I did start spending more time with Maribelle a few years ago…

Lissa: Back when I decided to become a healer, I guess.

Lissa: Sorry – I didn't mean to ignore you or anything... 

Sully: S’fine. You're a princess an' all. Stuff's complicated.

Lissa: Don't get me wrong! I'm still the same girl who used to play bandit king with you!

Lissa: And whoop you silly, if I'm not mistaken!

Sully: Psh, you're never letting that go, are you?

Lissa: It's pretty hard to forget! Especially the part where you fell into Chrom-

Sully: And he got knocked back into the river!

Lissa: Hahaha, oh man, Frederick was so mad at me when we got back…

Sully: Mad at you?! Guy damn near flayed me alive for it…

Lissa: Aww, it was so much fun though, back then…

Lissa: It's a shame we can't play around like that these days…

Sully: Well, that's growing up for ya. We ain't kids anymore.

Lissa: And at this point, I doubt I could really compete with you now, anyway…

Sully: Hey, hey. You were pretty tough for a kid.

Sully: I mean, you kept up with the rest of us, even on your teeny little legs!

Lissa: Meanie!

Sully: What? You can't help bein' a shorty!

Lissa: ...I really did miss this, though. I can't believe it's been so long!

Sully: Well, we got plenty'a opportunity to hang out now, right? Wanna come along for training?

Lissa: Wouldn't I just hold you back?

Sully: Well, if it were about strength, maybe…

Sully: So, how about a foot race?

Lissa: Race?

Sully: Yeah! I've seen you fight, you're still plenty fast on your feet…

Sully: While I've been stuck up on a horse this whole time.

Lissa: Ooh, yeah! Let's do it, then!

Sully: All right – first one to Chrom's tent and back?

Lissa: You're on!

 

**B Support**

Sully: Hey, Liss! Back for round two?

Lissa: ...no, actually. I don't think so…

Sully: What? What's wrong?

Lissa: ...I dunno. Maybe it's stupid.

Sully: Who cares? If it's eatin' ya, it's eatin' ya.

Lissa: …

Lissa: Okay. Well, yesterday, I decided to go out shopping for a while…

Lissa: But as I was walking through the marketplace, I overheard some people talking…

Lissa: All about how they saw the princess the other day, running through fields like a child!

Lissa: And they laughed, and talked about how I was nothing like my sister, that's for sure…

Sully: Damn it, those assholes…

Lissa: Are they? They were just telling the truth, though…

Sully: But do they ever say shit like that about Chrom? Complain about him running or fighting?

Lissa: ...well, no, but…

Sully: They're just sexist jerks. Don't let it worry ya.

Lissa: …

Lissa: It's just... I've been thinking lately. About why I decided to become a healer.

Sully: Oh yeah?

Lissa: Yeah... And, um, if I'm honest…

Lissa: The main reason is... because I wanted to become more like my sister.

Sully: Hm. 

Lissa: …that's all you have to say?

Lissa: I mean, I guess I really DID abandon you to become a proper lady…

Lissa: Just never actually managed it, obviously…

Sully: Hey, hey. Lissa.

Sully: You didn't abandon anyone. You went off and forged your own path. That's good.

Lissa: But I suck at it!

Sully: Suck at what?

Sully: Tell me, Lissa – what part of the Exalt made you want to be like her?

Lissa: W-well, she's so elegant and beautiful-

Sully: And is that why you love her? Because she wears fancy dresses an' all?

Lissa: …

Lissa: ...no. I love her because... she's kind. And selfless.

Sully: Then there you have it, don't ya?

Sully: Hardly a person in this army filled with more peppy, bouncy niceness than you!

Sully: Way more than I could ever stomach doing, anyway…

Lissa: But... it's different for you. 

Sully: Why?

Lissa: Well... you're so confident in yourself!

Lissa: I can't imagine you feeling like you need to attend fancy balls and talk nicely…

Sully: ...well, you'd be wrong, then.

Lissa: What?!

Sully: Look. I know I don't act it, but I'm technically a 'noble lady' too, y'know?

Sully: I get some slack ‘cause we’re a family of knights, so my parents never really minded much…

Sully: But don’t get the wrong idea: most’a those other nobles would’a much preferred it if I were more like your Maribelle.

Lissa: ...hehehe.

Sully: ...you understand you're the only one allowed to imagine that, right?

Lissa: Yes ma'am!

Sully: Anyway. Things might be better now than they've been before.

Sully: Us girls can fight in battles and marry who we want,

Sully: But at the end of the day, people're still gonna expect us to be pretty and cook and clean and stuff.

Sully: So...yeah, sometimes, I wonder if I should be more like that, too.

Lissa: No way! I couldn't imagine you like that at all!

Lissa: It just... isn't right. Eurgh.

Sully: Har, glad we're in agreement!

Sully: But for what it's worth, it's the same for me. I wouldn't want you any other way, shorty.

Lissa: Grr.

Lissa: ...but, thanks. I'll think about that.

Sully: No sweat!

 

**A Support**

Lissa: Sully!

Sully: Hey, Liss! Ready for another race?

Lissa: I have something else in mind, actually!

Sully: Oh?

Lissa: Yeah, umm... I've actually been thinking of doing some weapons training?

Sully: Well, awesome! S’about time!

Sully: What're you thinking, then? Lances? They'd suit you.

Sully: Royals tend t' go for swords, though…

Lissa: Actually, no.

Lissa: I had a big long think about it…

Lissa: ..and mayyybe snuck into the weapons storehouse to try some stuff out…

Lissa: And you know what? I wanna try axes.

Sully: ...axes? You're kidding, right?

Lissa: Why? Because I'm too delicate and ladylike?

Sully: Well... I wouldn't've though you'd have the arms for it, no.

Lissa: Grr.

Sully: But, hell. Everyone's gotta start somewhere, right?

Sully: And who am I to stand between a woman and a big, shiny axe?

Lissa: Hehe, right! So you're willing to train me?

Sully: Hell yeah! They take a while to get used to, but man, it feels good to swing something that heavy…

Lissa: Can't wait!

Sully: Mind if I ask why, though? You plannin' on fighting side by side with me or somethin'?

Lissa: I would like that!

Lissa: But, uh, that's not really the reason…

Lissa: I do really like being a healer, and I don't regret deciding to do that.

Lissa: I really enjoy being able to help people, make them feel better... 

Lissa: Not many of us can do that.

Lissa: But... well, I don't see why that has to be the only part of me, y'know?

Sully: Damn straight!

Lissa: I mean, I might not even end up trying any of this in battle.

Lissa: But I like running, and I like competing and fighting and trying to be better.

Lissa: It’s not something my sister would have ever done…

Lissa: But who cares?! You’re totally right – nobody ever questions it when Chrom does it!

Sully: Preach it!

Lissa: So, I wanted to try it out! Maybe I’ll like it. Maybe I won’t.

Lissa: But it sounds like fun to try!

Sully: Heh. Well, shorty, I'm proud of ya.

Sully: Knew that someone who managed to get one over me had to be somethin' special.

Lissa: So, thanks. For all the advice.

Sully: No sweat. And, uh, thanks as well, I guess.

Sully: It’s kinda comfortin’ to know there’s other girls like me out there.

Lissa: Aw, it's nothing!

Lissa: Don't worry: no matter what happens, I'm always up to race you!

Sully: Heh, but you came for something else today, right?

Sully: So here, let's try this axe out for size…

Lissa: ...oh wow. That IS big, isn't it…

Sully: Too late to back out now, shorty!

Lissa: Grrr. You're on!

 

**S Support**

Sully: Heh, and this looks just like where we started that bonfire!

Sully: ‘Course, only meant t’ prove to you guys I could light a campfire…

Lissa: Heh.

Sully: D’you remember Frederick’s eyes when he saw all that fire?

Sully: I was already scared he’d skin us, but that really made my blood run cold…

Lissa: Yeah. 

Lissa: It sure was fun back then, wasn’t it.

Sully: Hey, what’s up?

Sully: You’ve been real quiet today. It’s not like you.

Sully: At all.

Lissa: Oh, it’s just…

Lissa: ...I dunno. Lately, I just can’t stop thinking about…

Lissa: How much… better things were, back then.

Sully: ...before the war, you mean?

Lissa: Yeah. But also, just…

Lissa: Um, don’t worry about it. It’s silly.

Sully: Silly like that time those arseholes were shitting on you?

Lissa: No. Wayyyyy dumber.

Lissa: Ugh. I guess… I just can’t stop thinking…

Lissa: What’s gonna happen between us, from now on?

Sully: H-huh? Whaddaya mean?

Lissa: It’s just… we had soooooo much fun back then, hanging out as kids.

Lissa: But then stuff got in the way of that. I felt like… well…

Lissa: I had to be a proper princess, y’know? I couldn’t play around like a kid all the time.

Lissa: And, we get to hang out now, but… for how long?

Sully: ...I don’t see why we can’t still see each other.

Sully: I mean, I...I’d work really hard for that. If I needed to.

Lissa: But! My princessy duties are only gonna get stronger from here, y’know?!

Lissa: It’ll be all balls and diplomacy and representing the crown…

Lissa: And… and… it’s so stupid, but…

Sully: What?

Lissa: I just wish… that I could give you the life you want, y’know?!

Lissa: You hate all that ‘crap’… You hate people imposing that on you…

Lissa: You deserve better than that… And I can’t give that to you…

Sully: L-Liss…. Are… are you saying-

Lissa: Yeah. I...I really like you. A lot.

Lissa: I always used to have the biggest crush on you when we were kids, actually…

Lissa: I was so desperate to impress you, heh!

Lissa: And I thought I outgrew that, but…

Lissa: As soon as we started hanging out again it all came rushing right back.

Sully: Lissa… I…

Sully: I had no idea… I thought…

Sully: Ueurgh. I was just as big a dumbass as you were, apparently.

Lissa: W-what?

Sully: I thought there was no way a pretty girl like you could like me, okay?!

Sully: But you’re the only one I’ve ever felt completely comfortable with.

Sully: You’re the only one who’s ever completely accepted me, and understood…

Lissa: Oh, man. You’re gonna make me cry.

Sully: But y’know what, Liss?

Sully: Screw those other people. Screw those balls.

Lissa: B-but I can’t! I’m a princess!

Sully: Yeah – and we’ve faced worse. We can take ‘em.

Sully: I’m sure as hell not gonna let some prissy ball get the better of me!

Lissa: You mean…

Sully: I mean… aw, hell.

Sully: I love you, Lissa. Always have.

Sully: An’ I’m not gonna let anything stand in between us, y’know?!

Sully: If that means risen and enemy soldiers, we’ll take it together, side by side!

Sully: And if it means balls and perfumed dignitaries, well, we can take that, too!

Lissa: Sully…!

Lissa: P-please. Take this… 

Sully: Whoa. That’s some ring!

Lissa: It belongs to the family. I’m supposed to give it to my...beloved.

Lissa: Sully. Would you be my wife?

Sully: Yeah. 

Sully: Yeah, I damn well will, if I have anything to say about it!

Lissa: Hehe! Oh man, I just love you so much!!

Sully: Oof – you’ve certainly got a grip on you, now.

Sully: I like that.

Sully: I love you too, shorty.

Lissa: Grrr.

Lissa: ...thank you. My wife.

Lissa: Hehe!


	5. Sully+Owain Parent/Child C-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully was entirely unprepared to deal with such an oddball of a son, but she tries.

**C Support**

Sully: Hey. So-

Owain: Aha! Another figure emerges from the shadows, drenched in mystery!

Owain: Owain Dark recognises this fellow warrior – another whose blade has tasted the blood of thousands!

Sully: What.

Owain: A long separation has plagued them.

Owain: The knotted thread of time has strangled them both, holding them captive in its power!

Sully: …

Sully: ...this some kind of terrible joke?

Owain: Both have struggled in vain against the ropes entangling them,

Owain: But each movement would only tighten the noose around their neck!

Owain: But what great glorious time did not know was that Owain Dark was no ordinary man…

Sully: Yeah, that’s it. I’m out.

Sully: *leaves*

Owain: He- wait, mother?!

Owain: N-no, I wasn’t joking! I was just getting to that!

Owain: Don’t…

Owain: …

Owain: ...that did NOT go how I imagined it…

 

**B Support**

Sully: Owain.

Owain: Mother!! You have returned!

Owain: Or, uh...hi. I guess.

Sully: Yeah.

Sully: So, um. I talked to yer ma.

Sully: And apparently all these theatrics… are just kind of a thing.

Sully: That you do.

Owain: Er – yes! Yes, I am very dedicated to the character of Owain Dark!

Sully: Hm.

Sully: Well, like I said, I talked to yer ma.

Sully: And she thinks that this is you using yer imagination and being ‘creative’ and all.

Sully: And I should try and ‘be supportive’.

Sully: And not call it dumb and ridiculous.

Sully: Or use those words at all, I guess.

Owain: So! You do yearn to hear the continuing tale of Owain Dark!

Sully: ...sure.

Owain: Great! The incredible reunion of Owain Dark and Sully the Slayer have been foretold for too long!

Owain: He would be much aggrieved if it were never to properly commence!

Sully: So that’s me, then. Sully the Slayer.

Sully: Not bad.

Owain: Of course! The greatest knight in generations, running down villains with her annointed sword, Agrona of Flames!

Sully: ...uh, I don’t actually do any fire magic, though.

Owain: Have you ever considered setting your sword on fire, though?

Owain: Not gonna lie: that was Cynthia’s idea originally, but it is PERFECT for Sully the Slayer!

Sully: You do realise that’d cook the metal too, right?

Sully: Which I’m meant to be holding in my hands?

Owain: Oh, uh, yeah… I guess.

Owain: But! In truth, there is no need for such phony magic tricks regardless!

Owain: The legend of Agrona of Flames alone is enough to strike fear in any enemy’s heart!

Sully: Still not called that, but whatever.

Owain: AHHH!!

Sully: What, what is it?!

Sully: Are you hurt?! Do you see a Risen?!

Owain: H-heh… there is no need for alarm, mother.

Owain: It is merely… the jerking of my cursed sword hand, calling out for more BLOOD!

Sully: …

Sully: ...wait. Okay. Give me a moment.

Sully: …

Sully: Supportive. Right.

Sully: ...so. Your hand is cursed, now.

Owain: Indeed! A terrible, dark affliction-

Sully: Who by?

Owain: ...who by?

Sully: Yeah. Curses don’t just spring outta nowhere, after all.

Sully: So who was it? Must’ve been pretty powerful to contain it to just a hand.

Owain: You...really wanna know?

Sully: Sure. I’m being ‘supportive’, ain’t I?

Owain: It’s...actually a really long story.

Owain: So it’s really hard to explain quickly just here! There’s actually a LOT of backstory-

Sully: Wait-

Owain: It’s good you picked up on the containment thing! Most people don’t think of that at all, which I don’t get!

Owain: But yeah, there’s no way I could explain it all right now – wait here!

Owain: I’ll go get my book! It includes EVERYTHING you could want to know about it!

Sully: Uh-

Owain: The people involved in the cursing and how they tie into the broader storyline…

Owain: Ooooh, I don’t normally show people the book,

Owain: But since you really wanna know so badly how could I turn you down?!

Owain: Don’t worry mother, I’ll be right back!! *leaves*

Sully: ...I really hope you appreciate this, Liss.

 

**A Support**

Sully: ...so. 

Sully: I read your book.

Owain: Ah! Mother!

Owain: You did?! What did you think?!

Sully: Well, there was an awful lot. So I kinda skimmed a bit.

Owain: Oh, haha – yes, the history is very extensive!

Sully: And then I found some other stuff, near the end.

Sully: Different stuff.

Owain: Wait, you mean…

Owain: You read my diary?!?

Sully: Oh, ‘sthat what it was?

Owain: OBVIOUSLY that’s what it was!!

Owain: What else did you think it was?!

Sully: More ramblings at first.

Sully: And then I figured, well – you were the one to give it to me, so what’s the harm?

Owain: I didn’t think you’d get that far!!

Owain: There are dozens of pages about the cursing process alone…

Sully: Well. I read it, anyway.

Owain: Eugh… Great.

Sully: ...you guys… really did go through a lot, didn’t you?

Owain: …

Sully: ...you don’t need to talk about if if you don’t want to.

Owain: …

Owain: Did… you show this stuff to mama?

Sully: No. She doesn’t know that’s in here.

Sully: Why?

Owain: ...it’s not as though I’m keeping it all from her…

Owain: ...well, I am, I guess.

Owain: I just…

Owain: I don’t want...anyone brought into all that, if they don’t have to be.

Owain: It’ll all be over, now. I trust Lucina. The future we came from is gone.

Sully: ...it’s not as though we’re totally unaware, though.

Sully: She gets that something’s up.

Owain: Yeah.

Owain: But she’s… well. She’s mama, you know?

Owain: No matter what happened… she never lost her smile. Never stopped trying.

Owain: Right until the end…

Sully: …!

Owain: ...*sniff*

Owain: We couldn’t protect her, back then.

Owain: So… yeah. Yeah.

Sully: Hey, it’s fine. You…

Sully: Ugh. I’m not great at this, but…

Sully: We’re here now, kid. We can take it from here.

Owain: Yeah, hah.

Owain: Haha… sorry. Didn’t mean to get so, uh, weepy…

Sully: It’s fine. I...I’dve done the same.

Sully: ...you know what, kid? I’m proud of you.

Owain: P-proud?

Sully: Yeah. You did well out there. Did yer mas proud.

Owain: ...th-thanks. 

Sully: So, uh. You really don’t need all that ‘Owain Dark’ stuff to make yerself seem like a hero, y’know.

Owain: I know that! That’s not what it’s about!

Sully: ...uh. It’s not?

Owain: No! In fact, Owain Dark isn’t even really a hero, in the traditional sense-

Owain: More like, a dark and dangerous warrior, utilising his evil powers for the side of good…

Owain: But for how long?!

Sully: ...so he’s a villain.

Owain: No! I mean, sort of? He could be? But not right now!

Sully: ...okay, I’m lost.

Owain: Look, it’s not that difficult, I can explain it to you in depth-

Sully: It’s fine. I don’t need that.

Owain: But-

Sully: Kid. Yer schtick is really overbearin’ me here. I don’t wanna hear more.

Owain: ...oh.

Sully: But I don’t think it’s stupid.

Sully: I mean, I sure as hell wouldn’t be caught dead spouting those kinda lines.

Sully: But… you clearly enjoy it, in some kinda way.

Owain: Yeah! A whole lot!

Owain: I’ve created an entire world out of it, keeping track of it with the journal-

Owain: Whole plots and subplots and side characters involving everyone in the army…

Owain: And it… I guess it’s just something to escape to, sometimes.

Owain: Where all that dark fighting stuff is… fun. Instead of terrifying.

Sully: I...actually get that.

Owain: Great!

Sully: So. Like, don’t think I’m jumpin’ for joy to hear about it like you do.

Sully: But… sure. If it makes you happy, go ahead. 

Owain: Ah…! Mother, you are truly the brightest star!!

Sully: Hey, heyy, easy there.

Owain: ...I’m so happy to see you again, mother.

Sully: Yeah. I’m happy to see you too, kid.


	6. Lissa+Kjelle Parent/Child C-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a personality clash between Lissa and her daughter, but the true wounds run much deeper.

**C Support**

Lissa: Kjelle! Hey!

Kjelle: Crap…

Lissa: Hehe, what are you doing so far from camp?

Lissa: Took me ages to find you!

Kjelle: Training. Obviously.

Lissa: Oh, haha – yeah, that makes sense!

Lissa: Guess you really need a wide open space, huh?

Lissa: But doesn’t it get kinda lonely all the way out here?

Kjelle: Nope.

Lissa: Really? Just spending all this time by yourself?

Lissa: But then again, your mother does like to do solo training sometimes, too…

Lissa: Guess you take after her here, then – I get really antsy if I’m alone too long!

Kjelle: That doesn’t surprise me.

Lissa: So, want any help?

Kjelle: ...with what?

Lissa: Anything! I could help you carry stuff, or keep time, or heal you…

Lissa: And there’s nothing better for training than a little healthy competition, right?

Kjelle: Really? You?

Kjelle: Yeah, right.

Lissa: Hey, what – you don’t think I can do it?!

Lissa: Listen, missy – I’ll have you know that I can more than match up to your mother in a footrace!

Lissa: And she’s one of the toughest, coolest knights around!

Kjelle: Yeah – a knight. And you’re a healer.

Lissa: Sure, but healers need to be plenty tough, too! We’re not just standing around all day!

Lissa: In fact-

Kjelle: Ugh, would you just shut it already?!

Kjelle: I don’t care! Just leave me alone to train in peace!

Lissa: !!

Kjelle: If you’re so ‘tough’, shouldn’t you be focusing on your own training?

Kjelle: You clearly need it.

Lissa: …

Lissa: ...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you.

Lissa: I’ll leave you alone now. *leaves*

Kjelle: …

 

**B Support**

Lissa: …

Kjelle: *enters* ...hey, ma.

Lissa: Oh, Kjelle! Hi...there.

Lissa: …

Kjelle: …

Kjelle: I just...wanted to apologise for the other day.

Lissa: No, no, it’s… totally fine.

Lissa: I get it – I was coming on waaaay too strongly trying to be all… motherly to you.

Lissa: But, there’s no way a kid like me could match up to the mother you knew.

Lissa: Though, haha, that’s assuming I ever managed to be a proper mama even in the future…

Lissa: But it doesn’t matter. I’m not a mama – not really.

Kjelle: ...you’re wrong.

Kjelle: You… I…

Lissa: Kjelle…?

Kjelle: Eurgh. I’m really bad at this, sorry.

Kjelle: But… I wasn’t mad at you because I don’t see you as my ma.

Kjelle: I do. I promise.

Lissa: Oh…

Lissa: Then…

Kjelle: It’s just… it’s…

Kjelle: Ugh, I don’t know why I’m even talking! You couldn’t possibly understand me!

Lissa: ...I could try, though?

Kjelle: No. No – just forget about it.

Kjelle: Just… leave me alone for a while, all right?

Lissa: ...okay.

Kjelle: Thanks. *leaves*

Lissa: ...haha. Our kids sure are a handful, huh…

 

**A Support**

Kjelle: *enters* Ma, why did you decide to become a healer?

Lissa: Huh? Kjelle?

Lissa: Woo, you don’t waste time, do you?

Lissa: But… heh, it’s funny you ask, actually…

Lissa: Your mother and I talked about this very subject before we got engaged!

Kjelle: And?

Lissa: Well… it’s complicated.

Lissa: I wanted to be able to help other people. To be there for them when they’re hurt.

Lissa: Being able to heal someone… is a really wonderful thing.

Lissa: But… I also chose that path because of my sister.

Lissa: Did I ever tell you much about her? Emmeryn…

Kjelle: ...all the time.

Lissa: She was my role model for the longest time…

Lissa: She still is, really.

Lissa: Her wisdom and strength… The way she strove so hard to protect people…

Lissa: That’s the kind of person I want to be.

Kjelle: ...and what about yourself.

Lissa: Huh?

Kjelle: What about protecting yourself? When did that factor into your plans?

Lissa: ...well… I mean-

Kjelle: Did you even care? What would happen if you died?

Kjelle: What it would do to mother? To Owain and I?!

Lissa: !! Kjelle…

Kjelle: You kept going back in there, no matter how dangerous it was.

Kjelle: You didn’t even bring any armor with you, you just…!

Lissa: …

Kjelle: You get it, right? Isn’t this how you felt about your sister?

Kjelle: Didn’t you hate her, too?!

Kjelle: Didn’t you want to do anything you could to stop that from happening to you…

Kjelle: To stop anyone else from being hurt, or being left alone, because of you…

Lissa: …

Lissa: ...yeah. A bit.

Kjelle: Well. Now you understand.

Lissa: …but, it didn’t work. It never works.

Kjelle: !!

Kjelle: Why would you say something like that… Something so awful…

Lissa: Kjelle, you can’t run away from your feelings…

Lissa: You’ll just hurt everyone that way, including yourself.

Kjelle: Ugh – I knew you wouldn’t understand!

Kjelle: How could you possibly know what things were like for me…

Kjelle: What you went through was nothing compared to what we did…!

Lissa: I know. And I’m so, so sorry you had to deal with all that.

Lissa: It was a terrible, awful burden on someone so young.

Lissa: I never want you to go through that again.

Kjelle: …

Lissa: And that’s why I’m here for you.

Lissa: I’ll be here to heal you. Over and over again, no matter how many times you need it.

Lissa: It’s okay, Kjelle. You’ve been so strong.

Lissa: Please, leave it to your mother and I, now.

Kjelle: …

Kjelle: *hic*

Kjelle: I-I’m sorry, mama…


	7. Owain+Kjelle Sibling C-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain makes a friend. Kjelle isn't impressed.

**C Support**

Owain: Kjelle! My sister-in-arms, comrade through the darkest of nights!

Kjelle: Ugh. What is it this time?

Owain: Why, none other than the most portentous news!

Owain: I had no choice but to travel at once to you to deliver it immediately!

Kjelle: What, you finally got a date?

Owain: ...no – but close!

Kjelle: You made a pass at someone and didn’t get punched?

Owain: N-no! What do you take me for, anyway – Inigo?!

Owain: Finally, after many years of daring feats and striking resolve…

Owain: I have been granted the followers Owain Dark has deserved all along!

Kjelle: ...followers.

Owain: Indeed! Fellows who truly appreciate the magnificence that is Owain Dark,

Owain: and are dedicated to witnessing as many of my adventures as possible!

Kjelle: ...wait wait wait.

Kjelle: You’re saying… you met some guys who wanna hang out with you.

Kjelle: You came running to brag at me about making friends.

Owain: W-well, they’re not JUST friends!

Owain: They are true allies in the fight against the forces of terror!

Owain: Comrades prepared to risk their life on my behalf!

Kjelle: We’re in an army. We’re ALL risking our lives for one another.

Kjelle: Also, are they followers or comrades?

Owain: They are followers who I, in my infinite wisdom, chose as my comrades!

Kjelle: Well, whatever. I’m glad you’ve got someone else to ramble to, at least.

Owain: Hmph. As always, even though you’re my sister, you have NO appreciation for Owain Dark at all! *leaves*

Kjelle: [glares] ...hmm.

 

**B Support**

Owain: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Kjelle: ...crap.

Owain: KJELLE!!

Kjelle: I heard you.

Owain: Then answer the question!!

Kjelle: ...this is about your ‘followers’, isn’t it.

Owain: Oh, you think?!

Owain: You literally BEAT UP my new friends, and you think I wouldn’t notice?!

Owain: Or care?!

Kjelle: …

Owain: Oh, so you have nothing to say for yourself at all?!

Owain: Why would you even do something like this?!

Kjelle: ...those guys-

Kjelle: …

Kjelle: ...they were weaklings. They’re beneath you.

Owain: What?!

Owain: Beneath me?! So that justifies beating them up?!

Kjelle: Would you leave already? I’m in the middle of training.

Owain: Right. Because that’s all that matters to you, isn’t it?

Owain: Training, and becoming big and strong and not a meek little weakling like mama!

Kjelle: Stop it.

Owain: For once, I was actually happy, y’know?!

Owain: I had friends who didn’t scoff and laugh at me behind my back for being weird.

Owain: Who actually understood Owain Dark in its entirely!

Owain: But you couldn’t have that, could you?!

Owain: Anything that would challenge your belief that you’ve got it all figured out-

Owain: That the secret to life is a biiig suit of armor protecting you from anyone – and EVERYONE – who might-

Kjelle: STOP IT.

Kjelle: That’s it. I’m done. *leaves*

Owain: You-

Owain: ...eurgh. Why did this happen…?

 

**A Support**

Owain: ...sister.

Kjelle: Hmf.

Owain: ...uh.

Owain: So, yesterday, I...ran into our mas.

Kjelle: …

Owain: And I overheard them talking. About me.

Owain: And something you mentioned to them, apparently.

Kjelle : …

Owain: ...you could’ve told me, y’know.

Kjelle: ...I know.

Kjelle: But I didn’t want to.

Owain: Why?!

Kjelle: Because…

Kjelle: You know.

Owain: Because I’d be embarrassed to know that my ‘friends’ were laughing at me behind my back.

Owain: That they only hung around me to check out the weirdo who won’t stop yelling about blood and evil.

Kjelle: ...uh. Yeah. That.

Owain: Kjelle, that literally happens to me all the time!!

Owain: I can’t walk three steps without you or someone else laughing at me.

Owain: I’m not an idiot! I know all this!

Kjelle: ...oh. But, still-

Owain: Still what?

Owain: How is what you said to me any better?!

Owain: People laugh at me. I get that. I don’t like it, but… I get it.

Owain: But we’re meant to be a team, y’know? The four of us.

Owain: The thought of my own sister, sabotaging my happiness like that? Way worse!!

Kjelle: ...oh.

Kjelle: Er...sorry.

Kjelle: ...I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.

Owain: How did you think I’d react?

Kjelle: I...didn’t think about it much, honestly.

Kjelle: When I saw how they were laughing at you, I just got so mad…

Kjelle: I mean, making fun of you is one thing – but they could do it to your face, y’know?!

Kjelle: Those cowards couldn’t look you in the eye and say what they really thought.

Owain: ...so, it was like the desire for revenge overtook you?

Kjelle: Ugh… yeah. I guess it was.

Owain: Hah...I actually understand that.

Owain: If some guys were doing that to you, I wouldn’t be able to contain myself either!

Kjelle: Only if I didn’t get there first.

Owain: Yeah.

Owain: And, uh… sorry for what I said the other day, too.

Kjelle: It’s fine.

Owain: After what happened to mama… I get it.

Owain: I don’t actually think you feel that way.

Kjelle: …

Owain: So. Team?

Kjelle: ...team.


	8. Anna/Flora C-S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unstoppable merchant meets the immovable customer.

**C Support**

*bell rings*

Anna: Ooh, new customer!

Anna: And they look like they’re from Corrin’s army, too! Jackpot!

Flora: *enters*

Flora: Hello? You are the merchant here, correct?

Anna: That’s right! Whatever it is that you want or need or need to want, I’ve got it!

Flora: …I see. I think.

Flora: Well, I was sent here to procure a couple of things we were low in stocks of at the castle.

Flora: So I’ll need ten vials of vinegar, and-

Anna: Hey, hey, what’s the rush? Why not take some time to browse our wares first?

Flora: I’m fine, thank you. So ten vials, plus twenty new pillowcases-

Anna: Pillowcases! Of course, we have a wide range of linenware here, in a huge variety of styles-

Flora: Plain white is acceptable. And lastly, we need cooking oil-

Anna: Y-yes, only the highest quality-

Flora: Ten vials, again. Do you have all of those?

Flora: Ah, I see the vinegar and oil, here. So I’ll only need the pillowcases, please.

Anna: O-oh… B-but of course you’ll need matching-

Flora: As I said, I am only buying plain white. We have plenty of matching sheets at the castle.

Anna: …

Flora: Can you produce those items for me? Or will I have to go elsewhere?

Anna: No! I’ve got them! Just… let me go out back.

Flora: Certainly. *leaves*

Anna: (Damn it! What is with this girl?! She’s just…too sensible!!)

 

**B Support**

*bell rings*

Anna: Ah – damn it, it’s that girl again!

Anna: Well, here’s my chance! Nobody gets past Merchant Anna with their pockets intact and lives to tell the tale!

Anna: Time to show her what I’ve really got!

Flora: *enters* Hello?

Anna: Why hello there!

Anna: My, you honour me with your presence, beautiful!

Flora: …er. Do I?

Flora: I’m just a maid…

Anna: And I’m just a merchant! All I usually get to see are gross, stinky fighters and farmers!

Anna: Not pretty ladies like you!

Flora: …hm. I suppose that makes sense.

Anna: And – ooh, what is that smell? It’s gorgeous on you!

Flora: Er… it’s just…me, I think.

Anna: No way! I could’ve sworn it was some super expensive perfume!

Anna: ‘Cause I was gonna offer you a discount… A girl as lovely as you shouldn’t have to spend a fortune!

Anna: This perfume in particular would be perfect on you – super subtle, just to emphasise-

Flora: No thanks, I don’t wear perfume.

Flora: So I’m buying these items – I already picked them up on my way through the store.

Anna: Wha – where’d this basket come from?!

Flora: I put together the listed prices and it should add up to this amount. Do you see any errors?

Anna: …w-well, umm, with the salt, and the cloth…

Flora: With the discount. From the sale.

Anna: Ugh, yeah. Um…yeah. It seems right.

Flora: Well, there you go then. Thank you for your help today. *leaves*

Anna: (Seriously?! Still?!)

 

**A Support**

*bell rings*

Anna: Well, hello there-

Anna: Oh. It’s you.

Flora: *enters* …yes, it’s me.

Anna: So what do you want? Or do you already have it with you?

Flora: Er, no. Not today.

Flora: Actually…this time, I was looking for something a little less practical.

Anna: Oh? What, then.

Flora: You see, it’s my sister and I’s birthday coming up soon.

Flora: So I was thinking of buying something nice for her – perhaps a cute dress or some perfume.

Flora: You seemed to know what you were talking about in those areas, so I wondered if you could show me the options.

Anna: Well, we’ve got plenty of plain white cotton robes, if that’s what you want.

Flora: O-oh…

Anna: Or you could just rub some flowers on your neck or something. I don’t even know.

Flora: …

Flora: Have I done something to upset you?

Anna: No!

Anna: This is what you want, isn’t it? Perfectly utilitarian, not a coin more than what you need!

Flora: Well… on previous trips, yes. Because I wasn’t buying for myself, with my money.

Flora: I was on an errand from the castle, with the castle’s money. It would be irresponsible at best to overspend.

Flora: And I… I don’t want to give them any reason to be dissatisfied with my performance…

*wind blows*

Anna: Huh?

Anna: But… people come in from the castle to spend a bunch all the time!

Anna: If Corrin really thought it was a problem, I’m pretty sure she would’ve shooed me away by now!

Anna: Not that I would’ve gone, heh. But I can promise it hasn’t happened! So you’re fine!

Flora: Oh… I had no idea.

Flora: But come to think of it, I always do seem to see a lot of people in here, buying a lot…

Anna: See? It’s alright! There’s nothing wrong with spending a little extra here and there for something a bit nicer!

Flora: I don’t know…

Anna: Well, look. You came in here for your sister, right? Then let’s start there!

Anna: We actually just recently received a beautiful line of jewellery that would perfectly suit your cute little sister!

Anna: And while you’re there, if you see something you like, there’s nothing stopping you from considering that as well, yeah?

Flora: Hmm… I suppose that makes sense.

Flora: I can’t ignore that this all seems to work to your benefit, however…

Anna: Why does my benefit have to come at the expense of yours? If you find something you love, then we both leave happy!

Flora: …that makes sense, too.

Anna: So here we are – a line of seriously beautiful, totally unique chains, complete with seprately-sold pendants your sister will go wild for…!

 

**S Support**

*bell rings*

Anna: Hello there~?

Anna: Oh, it’s you, Flora! Hi there!

Flora: Hello! It’s nice to see you again.

Anna: I’ll say! It feels like it’s been ages!

Anna: They aren’t overworking you over there, are they?

Anna: Promise me you’re demanding more pay if they are!

Flora: Haha, I’m not really in a position to do that…

Flora: But, um, no. I’ve just been…

Flora: A bit preoccupied…lately…

Anna: …oh? About what?

Flora: …

Anna: It’s okay to tell me, y'know! You don’t always need to keep everything to yourself!

Anna: I care about your happiness too, remember?

Flora: Haha, yes. I do know…

Flora: And it really does mean a lot to me…

Anna: I’m glad!

Flora: …and, um. That’s exactly what I’ve been thinking about…

Anna: Oh? How d'you mean?

Flora: W-well, umm… I’ve been saving up money for some time now…

Flora: A lot of it gets sent back to my tribe… But they refuse to take everything I make…

Flora: So I’ve been thinking of making a purchase, just for me. A big one.

Anna: Wow, Flora! That sounds great! I’m so proud of you!

Flora: Because you’re imagining that coin going straight into your coffers…

Anna: What, no way! I’m honestly proud of you!

Anna: …okay, fine – the coin does sound nice too.

Anna: But it sounds great for both of us! Win-win!

Flora: More than you know…

Anna: Hm?

Flora: U-um… so. Remember that day you showed me that jewellery line, for my sister?

Flora: Could you show me again?

Anna: Hmmm, well… it’s been a while, so most of it’s been sold.

Anna: But we’ve had a lot of new things in as well, so could I show you them all?

Flora: Please.

*scene transition*

Anna: So here we are! Let’s start with at this gorgeous silver necklace studded with sapphires – they match your eyes perfectly, it’d look wonderful-

Flora: I want that one.

Anna: Oh! That’s… a ring?

Flora: Yes.

Anna: O-oh! Well! That’s a very interesting thing to buy!

Flora: It’s not for me. Well, not fully.

Anna: Oh…! So…!

Flora: Anna… will you do me the honour of accepting this ring? And my hand?

Anna: !!!

Anna: Oh wow, Flora…I had no idea!

Flora: So…

Anna: But…

Anna: I really hoped!

Flora: Ah!

Anna: I wasn’t putting it on when I flirted with you, y'know? You seriously are gorgeous!

Anna: I mean, really, girl!

Flora: Hehe…oh, stop.

Anna: You really want to marry me?

Flora: Of course! You’ve been such a good friend to me, recently…

Flora: You’ve really helped me feel…more in touch with myself, you know?

Flora: That… it’s all right to want things. To ask for things.

Flora: And this is a thing I want.

Flora: So, if this is an acceptance… here’s the money.

Anna: Huh?! Oh, no…

Anna: I can’t believe I’m saying this, but: it’s fine. I can’t ask you to pay for this!

Anna: Besides: I can think of much better ways to be using that money between us…

Flora: Oh, I’m sure you can… and I’m very eager to hear them!


End file.
